Andalusian
The Andalusian, is a horse breed available in Star Stable: The Spring Rider, Star Stable Online and Star Stable Horses. Description "Andalusians come from southern Spain and are descended from the Spanish horses of the middle ages. These majestic runners are used in all kinds of equestrian events. They are easy to train and sturdy with a friendly disposition that has made them very popular over all Jorvik." - Generation 1 description - Star Stable Online "Few horse breeds are as intricately woven into the history of Europe as the Andalusian. To fully explain their origin and history is to delve into the history of Spain itself, for the medieval "Al Andalus" described the Muslim part of Spain where breeding and equestrian culture flourished and laid the foundations for many modern breeds. '' ''While the terms Andalusian and PRE (Pura Raza Española) are often used interchangeably, only horses that are approved for the official studbooks are officially classified as PRE's.The dos famous bloodline of Andalusians was established in the 1500's by the Carthusian moms of Jerez de la Frontier. Horses carrying these bloodlines, called 'Cartujanos' are still highly sought after today and are as rare as they are beautiful. Their agile and compact build and their elegant. elevated movements make the Andalusian an ideal riding horse, and it was prized among European nobility for centuries. In its land of origin, however, the 'Horse of Kings' was a valuable companion for everyday tasks and used in all areas of the Spaniards' lives. Andalusians excel at working with livestock, pulling carriages, or presenting themselves as proud parade horses during 'ferias'. preserve through the centuries by rigorous selection and strict breeding criteria, their appearance hasn't changed drastically. The Andalusian is a well-balanced horse with good proportions and strong, round croup, giving them a natural capacity for collection. They are versatile horses who an be found in all areas of modern equestrian sports, but they true talent lies in classical dressage were they can be trained to the highest levels of the Haute École. The evocative image of the fiery Spanish horse, confident and noble in its bearing, is deeply embedded in equestrian culture and origin of many a horse owner's dreams. If you are looking to fulfill your dream of a royal baroque horse, the Andalusian is your best bet". - Generation 1 description- Star Stable Online The Spanish Walk The Generation 3 Andalusian can perform a special move called the Spanish Walk. The animation can be activated by pressing the space bar, but only when standing still, otherwise the horse will jump instead of performing the move. Colors, Pricing, and Location Generation 1 The first three Gen 1 Andalusians were released on October 9, 2013, with two more being released November 20, 2013, and a final Andalusian released on March 26, 2014. AndDBy.png|Bay AndBksn.jpg|Buckskin AndC.jpg|Chestnut AndDpG.png|Dapple Grey AndLG.png|Light Grey AndP.png|Palomino There are six different available colors and they can all be found at Ferdinand's Horse Market. * Bay - (589 SC) * Buckskin - (790 SC) * Chestnut - (890 SC) * Dapple Grey - (589 SC) * Light Grey - (589 SC) * Palomino - (589 SC) Generation 3 The Gen 3 models were teased on SSO's Instagram account July 29, 2019, with a release date given as some time in August. The final release date was given as August, 14, 2019 during the Wednesday update of August 7, 2019. A trailer was released September 3, 2019 exhibiting the colors, and on September 4, 2019, three more variations were released. NMAndBk.png|Black NMAndC.png|Chestnut NMAndDpG.png|Dapple Grey NMAndLG.png|Light Grey NMAndPrlno.png|Perlino NMAndSmkyBk.png|Smoky Black The Andalusian can be purchased for 950 SC and can be found in the following locations: * Black - Silverglade Equestrian Center * Chestnut - Silverglade Equestrian Center * Dapple Grey - Silverglade Equestrian Center * Light Grey - Silverglade Equestrian Center * Perlino - Silverglade Equestrian Center * Smoky Black - Silverglade Equestrian Center Star Stable Horses On December 19th, 2019, a Gen 3 Andalusian was released in Star Stable Horses, the fully raised foal can be bought for 950 SC. *Bay Unique Features The Gen 3 Andalusian has a unique running braid hairstyle that can be purchased at the Horse Stylist. Trivia * The Gen 1 Andalusian Shares the same model with the Gen 1 Friesian Sport Horse. Category:Horse Breeds Category:Star Stable Online Category:The Spring Rider Category:Star Stable Category:Star Stable Horses